


Just Friends

by nilshki



Category: 9-1-1 (TV), Lucifer (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nilshki/pseuds/nilshki
Summary: Tumblr Prompt that Buck and Lucifer had a one night stand during Buck 1.0 and now Lucifer comes to Buck for advice with Chloe, and Eddie gets HELLA jealous.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 34
Kudos: 370





	Just Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Just Friends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26068771) by [Alex_Kollins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Kollins/pseuds/Alex_Kollins), [Lacessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacessa/pseuds/Lacessa)



> This is the prompt this is based off of: [Buddie Prompt](https://chitownwolf.tumblr.com/post/189573952458/buddie-prompt). Thanks for the idea [Wolvesta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolvesta/pseuds/Wolvesta)! It was so much fun to write!
> 
> I had to write it because in More Than You Know, Linda is Buck's therapist, and can you imagine when they find out they BOTH slept with Lucifer? They would so bond over it.
> 
> Huge thanks to [DramamineOnTopOfMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramamineOnTopOfMe/pseuds/DramamineOnTopOfMe) and [BlackRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRose/pseuds/BlackRose) for the beta reads!

“So Buck, tell us more exploits from your Buck 1.0 phase, I’m dying to know how many people there were! And who was the best lay? Do you even remember their names?” Hen slurred. 

The whole team was at a club to celebrate their night and next day off.

“Hey now, Hen, Buck doesn’t have to talk about that,” admonished Bobby, who was the only sober one there. “It’s his past and we don’t judge him for it.”

“I’m not judging, Cap, I’m genuinely curious! I was only ever a one girl kinda girl, I wanna live vicariously!”

Chim and Eddie rolled their eyes, but Buck just grinned. “Listen Hen, towards the end? I was definitely just using girls, and I’m not proud of that. But before? It was a good way to meet people and feel good. I’m still friends with a bunch of people I hooked up with. Hands down though, best lay ever was a dude named Lucifer.”

“Lucifer?” Chimney questioned. 

“Like, the Fallen Angel Lucifer?” asked Eddie.

“That’s right Eddie, look at you being a good Catholic,” laughed Buck. “He actually tells people he  _ is  _ the devil, you know? It’s his thing or whatever. Anyway, I met him when I was out club hopping with a bunch of friends. We started dancing, one thing led to another, we went back to his place ...awesome place by the way…and, yeah.”

He saw all of his teammates looking at him in shock. Hen spoke first. “I KNEW you weren’t straight!”

“Uh, yeah? Did you guys not pick up on that?” Everyone shook their heads. “Guys, I talk about men just as often as I talk about women?”

Chim shrugged. “Never noticed, I guess.”

Eddie just kept staring. “Hey, Eds, you okay?” Eddie blinked. 

“Yeah, yeah man. That’s cool, I just don’t know how I didn’t know.”

Buck grinned. “Me either, but yeah. Bi disaster right here.”

Hen snorted. “That describes you absolutely perfectly.”

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t my good friend Evan. What are you doing here, darling?” A voice came up behind Buck. He spun around and grinned widely. 

“Speak of the devil, huh? How are you Luci? I was just telling my friends about you.”

Lucifer smirked. “Were you now? Only good things, I hope.”

Buck laughed and bumped Lucifer’s shoulder. “Only the best things. Whatchya doing here?”

“I own this club Evan, didn’t you know that?” 

“I did not, actually. But that’s super cool, it’s an awesome place.”

“Yes, I like to think so.” Lucifer smiled roguishly. “Would you like to dance with me, Evan? For old time’s sake?”

Buck blushed, but enthusiastically agreed. Lucifer grabbed his hand and lead him out to the dance floor. 

Eddie looked around at his coworkers. “What the fuck just happened?” 

**

Buck and Eddie were loading some backup gear onto the truck when Lucifer strolled in. 

“Well, hello there. Always nice to see a couple of gorgeous men in uniform,” he commented. 

Buck grinned and hopped over to give Lucifer a hug. Eddie saw red for a second.

“Listen, Evan. I wanted to get your advice on something. Care for a chat?”

“Sure, let’s go to the locker room. Don’t get any funny ideas though, the walls are glass,” Buck teased. 

“Well having an audience never stopped me, so I guess you’ll have to be in charge of controlling yourself,” replied Lucifer, grinning.

They walked off into the locker room, and Eddie could only stare. Buck sat on the bench while Lucifer leaned against the wall. Eddie wished he could hear what they were saying. Buck was laughing and so was the other guy. Eddie imagined they were continuing their flirting.  _ You waited too long Diaz. Someone else was bound to come along if you didn’t get your shit together.  _

**

If Eddie had known what they were actually talking about, he wouldn’t have been so worked up. 

“So  _ that’s  _ why you didn’t try to sleep with me again that night in the club! The devil is in loooovvve,” laughed Buck. 

Lucifer rolled his eyes. “Yes, yes. The Detective is perfect okay? Like, Dad created her for me, she’s a miracle, and I mean that quite literally. Also, I didn’t try to sleep with you because you are clearly in love with that man over there.” He nodded in Eddie’s direction.

Buck blushed. “That obvious, huh?”

“Yes, to everyone except him, apparently. Why haven’t you made a move?”

“He’s my best friend,” said Buck simply. “And I love his kid. Not gonna screw that up because I want more.”

“Well, what if he wants more too? I could do a little digging, you know? See what I can get him to tell me?”

“Luci, you are NOT using your little trick on Eddie. It’s super disconcerting, okay? Just, don’t weird him out, please.”

“Well what’s the point of the power if I can’t make a few people uncomfortable while I help my friends?” pouted Lucifer. 

“I mean it - don’t whammy Eddie. Okay?” Buck insisted. 

“Okay, fine,” said Lucifer, throwing up his hands. 

“What’s in the tupperware, by the way?” asked Buck.

“Oh, yes. We should go upstairs before your next call or whatever, I brought goodies for the finest firefighters in LA.”

“Aw, that’s so sweet Luci,” said Buck, smirking. 

“Ugh, don’t remind me.”

They walked up the stairs and Buck called everyone to gather at the table. 

“No drugs, I swear,” said Lucifer. “Just good, old fashioned sugar cookies.” The team enthusiastically grabbed them and started eating. 

“God, these are delicious,” said Chimney, and Hen nodded in agreement. 

“Trust me, Dad had nothing to do with it,” said Lucifer. He got weird looks from the team, but Buck laughed. He held out another container to Buck. 

“And these, my dear Evan, are for you. I spent time frosting these since you’re such a child and like fun pictures.” 

“Wow man, these are so cool, is that a...hellhound? Dope!”

Lucifer felt Eddie glaring at him and grinned. If he couldn’t get an answer directly, maybe he could cause some mayhem anyway. 

“Anyway, I’ve got to run. Crimes to solve and all. Good to see everyone. Bye darling,” he said, kissing Buck’s cheek. 

Once glance at Eddie told him all he needed to know. He chuckled to himself as he left the station. 

**

“Evan, I need HELP,” Lucifer hissed into the phone. 

Buck laughed. He had a day off and was glad his friend had called. “What’s up Luci?”

“The Detective has foisted her offspring on me this afternoon so she can go off to the spa with Maze and Linda and Ella. Don’t I deserve a spa day too?”

“What’s wrong? I thought you and Trixie were cool,” asked Buck.

“Yes but I am not prepared to be responsible for her welfare, Evan.”

“Who’s on the phone?” Eddie asked, walking into Buck’s kitchen.

He tilted the phone away from his mouth and answered, “Lucifer. He’s freaking out because he got stuck babysitting.” He went back to talking to Lucifer. “Listen, Luci, I’ll come over and help okay? Why don’t I ask Eddie if it’s okay to bring Christopher?” He looked at Eddie with a questioning glance as he said that. “That way Trixie will have someone to play with and it’ll be less pressure on you.”

“Oh would you, Evan? That would be wonderful.”

“Sure, I’ll be over in like 20 minutes. Just text me Chloe’s address.”

“So, making playdates for Christopher?” Eddie asked. Buck tried to figure out the expression on Eddie’s face, but the other man was usually pretty good at putting on a poker face. 

“Uh, only if that’s cool with you. Trixie’s about the same age and a real sweetheart, I’m sure he’d have a good time. And it’s something to do besides sit in my apartment and play video games all afternoon.”

“Sure man, that sounds good. Thanks for watching him this afternoon, picking up Watson’s shift is really going to help things out. Tía will pick him up later for a sleepover at hers.”

“Sounds good, I’ll see you later.”

“Yeah, seeya.”

**

Eddie was fuming. He shouldn’t be, didn’t really have the right to. 

But all Christopher could talk about the next day was his playdate with Trixie, how awesome she was. And how COOL Lucifer was. He was weird and funny let them have ice cream. 

_ So now, not only is this guy moving in on my man, he’s stealing my kid’s heart too.  _

Except Buck wasn’t his man. Because Eddie was a coward. 

Apparently one who didn’t hide his anger very well. 

“Hey, Eddie, are you alright?” Buck asked as they were putting away their gear after a call. 

Just then, they heard a familiar voice. “Oh, Evan! Other firefighters! I brought cupcakes!”

Eddie growled. He actually growled.  _ What’s wrong with you Diaz? _

Buck looked at him strangely. “Eddie, what the hell?”

“Yes, Mr. Diaz. Cupcakes not your thing?” asked Lucifer as he approached. Smirking.  _ Smirking, for fuck’s sake. What an asshole.  _

“It’s not the cupcakes,” he ground out. 

“Eddie, what’s your problem?”

“Him! He’s my problem!” Eddie shouted, pointing at Lucifer. The whole team turned to look in shock. But he couldn’t stop. It was like that day in the grocery store, the rage just kept pouring out. 

“He’s always hanging around Buck! It’s cool that you two are dating but it’s been like what, two weeks? It’s a little much that he’s always around the station, bumping into you at random times, always around  _ my kid _ ?”

Buck looked baffled. “First of all, Eddie, if you don’t want him around Chris just say so! I wouldn’t do anything that you don’t want for Chris!”

“We, uh, we’re gonna leave you guys to this…” said Hen, and Eddie barely noticed the rest of the team slink away. 

Lucifer just grinned, the smug bastard. “I’m sure you can set things straight Evan. Well, not  _ straight _ , but you know what I mean,” he added under his breath. “I’ll call you later darling.”

“Yeah, yeah, bye,” Buck said distractedly, not even looking as Lucifer left. 

“Secondly, Eddie, Lucifer and I are NOT dating!”

That stopped Eddie in his tracks. “But...all the flirting...and you said he was the best lay you’ve had…he calls you  _ Evan _ ...”

“Okay wait, that’s just us. We’re both flirty people. I flirt with Hen all the time, doesn’t mean I’m into her!

Also, he was the best lay I had  _ during Buck 1.0 _ . When I fucked whomever and didn’t really care about them and they didn’t really care about me. Sex with Lucifer was on par with sex with Abby, or Alli. It was better because he actually put effort into it, made me feel like I wasn’t just a one night stand, even though that’s what it was. And yeah, he’s pretty creative in the bedroom, that didn’t hurt. But it was never more than that. We’re  _ friends _ now. Just friends.”

Eddie opened and closed his mouth, trying to figure out what to say. “You guys are pretty close for just friends.”

“Yeah, I could say the same about us,” Buck muttered.

“What was that?”

“Nothing. Anyway, even if I was into Lucifer,  _ which I’m not _ , he’s head over heels for his partner, Detective Decker? Remember Chloe, we met her on that arson/murder case like a month back?”

“Uh...yeah? Blond? Badass?”

“Yup that’s her. She’s basically his soul mate, okay?”

“Huh,” said Eddie. 

“So yeah, not dating Lucifer. I’m into someone else, anyway,” sighed Buck. 

Eddie grew apprehensive again. “You are? Thats...cool.”

“Would be if I knew if he liked me back.” Buck shrugged. 

“Listen, Buck, if he doesn’t? He’s an idiot.”

“I don’t know, he’s a pretty smart guy. Dumb sometimes. Got himself into some idiotic shit once. But he’s an amazing father and an awesome friend. I might be in love with him.” Buck blushed and looked at the floor. 

It hit Eddie suddenly. “Wait, Buck...me?”

“Um. Yeah. Sorry I don’t mean to make things weird or anything-”

“Shit, Buck! I wanted to tell you first! I was just working up the courage to ask you out, for real, when Lucifer waltzed back into your life. I was gonna talk to you that night at the club, a little liquid courage, you know?”

Buck smiled hesitantly. “You were?”

Eddie stepped forward until he was in Buck’s space. “Buck. I don’t want to be just friends with you. I love you too much for that.”

“Can I kiss you now?” Buck whispered. 

“Not if I kiss you first,” laughed Eddie, and leaned in. 


End file.
